Baby Good Night
by chodabean
Summary: Hyuk dan Hongbin, yang notabene adalah 2 maknae di VIXX, selalu tampak akur satu sama lain. Namun, ada sebuah rahasia yang tak boleh bocor jika ia ingin VIXX terus bersatu.


Baby, Good Night~

Rating : T

Genre: Romance~

Main cast: Han Sang Hyuk & Hongbin (VIXX) ^^

WARNING:BL/YAOI! Typoo betebaran dimana mana .

DISCLAIMER: Cast ini punya Tuhan…dan Fanfic VIXX ini **BUKAN PUNYA SAYA**! Ini murni punya teman saya..jadi sekali lagi **INI BUKAN FF SAYA TAPI MILIK TEMAN SAYA YANG DITITIP DI SINI**…dan jika kalian mau kasih review **JANGAN KE SAYA**…tapi **KASIH REVIEW KE TEMAN SAYA** ^^ **contact aja twitternya** ** Jessieeee_17**

**Gomawo partisipasinya, tolong berikan review yang baik ^^**

~o0o~

"Hyung ? Kau lihat jam tanganku yang baru tidak? Aku tidak bisa menemukannya.. " Hyuk menggaruk kepalanya sambil berjalan kea rah Hongbin yang sedang merapikan rambutnya. Hongbin mengernyit dan menoleh kepada si maknae yang tampak kebingungan.

"Bukannya kemarin kau pakai ? Coba kau ingat – ingat, sepulangnya kita fansigning kemarin, kau letakkan di mana? " ucap Hongbin sambil menatap Hyuk yang tampak berpikir keras. Tiba – tiba Hyuk nyengir dan melesat pergi. Hongbin mendecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Dasar maknae pelupa…', batin pria yang didaulat sebagai visual VIXX itu.

"Hyung, aku sudah menemukannya!" teriak Hyuk entah dari mana.

" Ya! Han Sang Hyuk! Jangan teriak teriak di dorm!" balas sang leader, N tak kalah kencang

"Hyung juga berteriak, kenapa aku tidak boleh?" protes Hyuk. Hongbin cepat cepat berjalan keluar dari kamarnya untuk melerai si leader dan si maknae.

"Hyung, Hyuk-ah, geumanhae…" ucap Hongbin saat melihat N akan menjitak Hyuk. N mendelik pada Hongbin yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ne, gumanhae. Kalian seperti anak kecil saja.." tambah Ravi yang berjalan mendekat ke arah N. Mata hitam N beralih pada sosok Ravi lalu mendengus pelan.

"Kau ini bukannya membelaku, malah meledekku…" rajuk N. Hyuk dan Hongbin merinding saat melihat kedua hyungnya itu yang memang sudah menjalin hubungan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hongbin cepat-cepat menarik Hyuk ke kamarnya.

"Hii ~Menjijikan! Ish !" rutuk Hyuk sambil menggosok-gosokan kedua lengannya. Hongbin memperhatikan Hyuk dan terkekeh kecil.

"Kau ini… Seperti kau tidak manja saja.." ucap Hongbin sambil mengacak rambut Hyuk. Ia berjalan ke arah lemari pakaiannya dan meraih sebuah jaket dan memakainya.

"Hongbin-a~ Hyuk-a~ Kajja, manager hyung sudah menunggu kita.." tiba tiba Ken menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan menatap kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Jaehwan, ayo!" suara Leo menimpali kata-kata Ken. Hyung nomor tiga-nya itu mengangguk dan mengekor Leo yang berjalan ke pintu. Hyuk meraih salah satu jaket Hongbin dan memakainya.

"Pinjam ya, hyung~ Hehe…" ucap Hyuk lalu segera menyusul Ken dan Leo. Hongbin hanya pasrah melihat jaketnya dipinjam Hyuk, lalu ikut menyusul hyung-hyung dan maknae kesayangannya itu.

Hongbin melihat Hyuk yang tampak menguap dan meggosok kedua matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut Hyuk.

"Kau mengantuk?" bisik Hongbin, mengingat keempat hyungnya yang lain sudah tertidur lebih dulu. Hyuk hanya mengangguk & kembali menguap. Hongbin terkekeh pelan dan menarik kepala Hyuk agar bersandar di bahunya. Hyuk tampak tak terlalu menyadarinya.

"Tidurlah. Hyung akan membangunkanmu nanti.." ucapnya. Hyuk mengangguk dan tak sampai 5 menit Hyuk sudah terlelap. Hongbin tersenyum dan melihat keluar jendela menatap lampu-lampu jalan yang menjulang tinggi. Tangan kanan Hongbin menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Diliriknya sang maknae dari sudut matanya dan mengehela nafas, bimbang.

"Eottohke?" gumam Hongbin, seolah bertanya pada bulan yang menyembul dari balik awan. Sang bulan hanya balik menatapnya dalam hening dan menemaninya di sepanjang perjalannya kembali ke dorm.

"Uung~" Hyuk menggeliat dan mengusap kedua matanya. Hyuk tampak terkejut saat ia menyadari dimana ia berada.

"Joheun achim Hyuk-ah.." Hyuk menoleh dan mendapati Hongbin berdiri di ambang pintu sambil tersenyum. Hyuk tampak bingung dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hyung, bagaimana aku sampai kesini?" tanya Hyuk. Hongbin terkekeh dan duduk di depan Hyuk.

"Kau tak ingat? Semalam kan hyung membangunkanmu…" ucap Hongbin sambil tersenyum. Hyuk membentuk huruf "O" dengan bibirnya. Hongbin terkekeh dan mengacak rambut Hyuk, lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya. Hongbin menatap bayangannya di cermin dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kau ini pembohong hebat..Kkk…" gumamnya sambil tersenyum lemah.

_**Flashback**_

"Hongbin-a, bangunkan saja dia.." ucap N dengan suara serak sehabis bangun Hongbin menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku akan menggendongnya ke atas… kasihan dia, sepertinya ia lelah sekali.." ucap Hongbin pelan. N terdiam ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, hyung? Tolong jangan bilang padanya kalau aku menggendongnya ke atas, ne? Bilang saja aku membangunkannya .." tambah Hongbin, yang dibalas anggukan kepala dari N yang langsung menyusul Ravi yang menunggu di depan lift. Hongbin menatap wajah sang maknae yang diam-diam disukainya dan tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak dan menggendong Hyuk di punggungnya. Ia melangkah perlahan, takut membangunkan pria yang masih tertidur di punggungnya itu.

Sesampainya di dorm, hanya terlihat Leo yang sedang menghabiskan banana milknya. Ia hanya menatap kedua maknaenya itu datar, namun ia tahu apa artinya semua perilaku Hongbin pada Hyuk, yang mengingatkannya pada perasaannya yang tak tersampaikan pada Ken. Leo menghela nafas lalu kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hhh…" Hongbin menghela nafas pelan sambil menatap wajah Hyuk yang masih tertidur pulas. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Hyuk sambil tersenyum pahit. 'Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya…' batin Hongbin. Namun, ia juga merasa dadanya sesak tiap kali melihat Hyuk berdekatan dengan para fangirl, takut jika Hyuk jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari mereka.

"Hyuk-a…eottohke?" gumamnya. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengelus pipi Hyuk sambil memikirkan apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Saranghae…" gumam Hongbin, Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup ringan bibir Hyuk. Hongbin langsung merasakan wajahnya memerah, jantungnya pun berdetak kencang, seakan ia habis mengikuti lomba lari marathon. Hongbin merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai tertidur.

_**Flashback End**_

Wajah Hongbin kembali memerah saat mengingat kejadian semalam. Ia langsung membasuh wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hyuung~ cepatlah keluar, aku mau mandi~" teriak Hyuk dari luar kamar mandi Hongbin membasuh wajahnya lagi dan meraih handuk di dekatnya.

"Ne, chankanman!" teriak Hongbin sambil mengeringkan wajahnya. Ia segera membuka pintunya dan mendapati Hyuk berdiri di depannya sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hyung ini lama sekali…Oh, hyung juga dipanggil Leo hyung.." ucap Hyuk. Hongbin hanya mengangguk dan melangkah keluar dan mencari Leo yang ternyata menunggunya bersama dengan ketiga member lain di meja makan yang merangkap sebagai meja rapat.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Hongbin sambil mendekati keempat hyungnya.

"Duduklah…Ada yang harus kita bicarakan" ucap N selaku leader. Hongbin mengangguk dan duduk di depan N.

"Hongbin-a, jujurlah, kau menyukai uri maknae, kan?" jantung Hongbin seperti berhenti berdetak saat mendengar pertanyaan N.

"B-bagaimana h-"

"Aku bisa melihat perubahanmu, terutama pada Hyuk." potong Leo. Hongbin lupa, hyungnya yang paling pendiam itulah yang menjadi 'mata' dan 'telinga' untuk N.

"Dan Leo memberitahuku tadi pagi. Kami menyukai perubahanmu yang menjadi lebih dewasa, namun kami takut jika suatu saat keadaan akan berubah. Yang ingin kutanyakan, apa kau sanggup memendam perasaanmu lebih lama lagi? Karena sejauh yang kutahu, Hyuk masih menyukai sosok seorang yeoja. Kau juga tahu kan bagaimana reaksinya saat melihatku dan Ravi? Aku tak tahu bagaimana untuk mengatasi hal ini, karena hanya kalian berdua yang bisa menyelesaikannya.." kata-kata N bagai pisau yang menghujam dada Hongbin. Perih dan sesak.

"A-aku tahu…Aku akan berusaha mencari jalan keluarnya tanpa membuat kita terpecah.." balasnya sambil menatap keempat hyungnya satu per satu sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tahu ini berat untukmu…Maaf…" N kembali berujar sambil tersenyum kecil untuk menguatkan Hongbin. Hongbin tercekat. Matanya memanas. Ia hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Satu persatu hyungnya mulai meninggalkannya agar tidak membuat Hyuk curiga.

"Aku mengerti." Hongbin mendongak dan menemukan Leo berdiri di sampingnya. Leo meremas pelan bahu Hongbin, lalu meninggalkannya. Dadanya terasa makin sesak.

"Hyung, aku pergi dulu sebentar…" ucap Hongbin sambil beranjak dari kursinya. N, Ravi, Leo dan Ken saling pandang, lalu serempak mengangguk padanya. Hongbin tersenyum kecil dan berjalan keluar dari dorm, dan berjalan menuju rooftop dormnya.

Hongbin duduk bersandar pada dinding yang melindungi tangga darurat dari terpaan hujan ataupun salju. Ia menatap kosong langit di atasnya yang berwarna biru cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun. Nafasnya sudah mulai teratur setelah berlari melewati entah berapa puluh anak tangga. Otaknya mulai memutar kembali kata-kata N dan Leo tadi.

"Aarrgghhh~! Eottohke …" Hongbin berteriak frustasi. Rasanya ia ingin menangis..

"Hyung? Gwaenchana?" Hongbin terkejut dan menoleh mendapat Hyuk berdiri tepat di sampingnya. Ia cepat cepat berdiri sambil tersenyum.

"Hyung gwaenchana.." jawab Hongbin sambil menepuk celananya, sekaligus menghindari tatapan Hyuk.

"Hajiman..Kalau hyung tak apa apa, kenapa hyung menangis?" ucap Hyuk, khawatir. Hongbin tersentak dan buru buru mengusap kedua pipinya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar ia sempat menangis.

"Hyung… Hyung hanya merindukan eomma… Haha..". 'Bohong lagi…' batin Hongbin. Sebenarnya ia tersiksa karena harus berbohong di depan orang yang biasanya mendengarkannya..

"Geotjimarayo, Hyung.. Jika bukan hal penting, tidak mungkin hyungdeul berkumpul untuk bicara, kan?! Hyung, jujurlah.. Apa kau sudah tak percaya padaku?" Hyuk ikut frustasi memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada hyungnya itu. Hongbin memalingkan wajahnya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Hyuk menatap Hongbin putus asa. Ia benar benar khawatir. Ia tak mau hal buruk menimpa hyungnya itu.

"Hyung!'

"Aku menyukaimu!" kata kata itu melincur begitu saja dari mulut Hongbin. Hongbin menatap Hyuk putus asa.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sang Hyuk-a.. Aku mencintaimu.." ulang Hongbin. Tubuhnya lemas, air matanya meluncur turun melewati pipinya. Hyuk terpaku. Ia tak mau mempercayai apa yang baru didengarnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak serius kan? Katakan kau hanya bercanda!" Hyuk meraih kedua lengan Hongbin dan mengguncangkannya. "Hyung!"

"Tatap mataku dan coba kau katakana apa aku bisa bercanda!" Hongbin berteriak dan menatap kedua bola mata jernih milik Hyuk nanar. Air matanya turun makin deras. Hyuk melepaskan kedua tangannya dari lengan Hongbin & menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kau gila, hyung! Kau gila!" ucap Hyuk lalu berlari turun, kembali menuju dormnya. Hongbin mengikuti kepergian Hyuk dengan matanya. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya & berteriak frustasi. 'Hancur sudah'.. batin Hongbin. Semuanya sudah hancur..

"Han Sang Hyuk! Jawab aku!" N tampak kesal menghadapi Hyuk yang bungkam semenjak ia kembal isetelah menyusul Hongbin. Hyuk tetap bungkam. Ia bahkan tak mau menatap N sedikitpun.

"Terserah padamulah! Aku hanya ingin membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu!" N berteriak kesal lalu berlalu dari hadapan Hyuk, di ikuti Ravi dan Ken atas permintaan Leo.

"Han Sang Hyuk, aku tahu kau terkejut dengan pernyataan cinta Hongbin yang tiba tiba dan tidak masuk akal, tapi setidaknya cobalah mendengar penjelasannya, karena aku tahu bagaimana perasaanya…" Hyuk menatap Leo tak percaya.

"Aku juga sama seperti Hongbin dan Ravi.. Aku juga rela melupakan perasaanku jika orang yang kucintai tidak bisa menerimaku.. Dan kurasa Hongbin akan melakukannya, selama kau bahagia." Ucap Leo. Otak Hyuk mendadak memutar kembali semua kenangannya dengan Hongbin, semua yang Hongbin rela lakukan untuknya. Tiba tiba hatinya dirasuki rasa bersalah karena berteriak pada Hongbin.

"Kau ingat? Sepulang fansigning kemarin, ia menggengdongmu kemari, hanya karena ia tak tega membangunkanmu karena kau terlihat sangat lelah. Ravi dan hyung belum tentu mau melakukannya jika Hakyeon atau Jaehwan yang seperti itu. Lihat bagaimana dewasanya dia saat bersama denganmu. Semuanya hanya kerenamu. Ia akan hancur saat kau sa-"

"Hyung, cukup…" Hongbin memotong kata kata Leo sambil tersenyum tipis. Leo menatap Hongbin, lalu berlalu dari hadapan kedua maknae itu.

"Hyuk-a.. Dengarkan hyung.." ucap Hongbin saat Hyuk hendak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Hyung tau kau terkejut dan marah pada hyung. Hyung minta maaf. Hyung tak akan memintamu membalas perasaan hyung.. Lupakan saja semua kata kata hyung tadi.. Tapi, hyung mohon, jangan tinggalkan hyung.. jadilah adik kecil hyung.. Asalkan kau selalu berada di sekitar hyung, itu pun sudah cukup bagi hyung.." jelas Hongbin. Setetes air mata kembali mengalir ke pipi Hongbin.

"Maafkan Hyung.." ucap Hongbin lagi, dan diikuti oleh suara langkah kaki Hyuk yang menjauh.

Hyuk tidak bisa tidur. Kejadian tadi siang terus bermain di kepalanya. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap ranjang di sampingnya. Ranjang yang biasanya diisi oleh Hongbin, kini terisi oleh Ken. Hyuk merasa kehilangan wajah Hongbin yang tertidur pulas kini berganti dengan wajah Ken.

"Aish… nan michida…" gumam Hyuk sambil menyingkap selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan kea rah pantry. Namun tubuhnya langsung kaku saat melihat sosok Hongbin yang terduduk di salah satu kursi meja makan. Kedua tangannya menggengam kamera DSLR kesayangannya. Hyuk ragu, haruskah ia tetap ke pantry. Atau kembali ke kamarnya?

"Hyuk-a? Kenapa belum tidur?" Hyuk berjengit dan menoleh ke belakangnya. N tampak sangat mengantuk, beberapa kali ia menggosok kedua matanya.

"Hyung sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Hyuk bukannya menjawab, malah balik bertanya pada N. N mendelik tajam pada Hyuk.

"Kau ini menyebalkan sekali.. Kalau ka-"

"N hyung, Hyuk-a .. kenapa belum tidur?" N dan Hyuk serempak menoleh pada Hongbin yang menatap mereka berdua, bingung. Hyuk tampak bingung dan langsung melewati Hongbin begitu saja. Hongbin megikuti Hyuk dengan matanya dan menghela nafas. N menatap Hyuk dan Hongbin bergantian, lalu ikut menghela nafas.

"Kuatkan dirimu, ne? Semuanya akan berlalu.." hibur N. Hongbin hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Hongbin pun mengarapkan hal yang sama. Hanya saja… Bisakah?

Entah berapa lama Hyuk berdiam di pantry sambil meminum susu coklat hangat yang sempat di buatkan N sebelum leadernya itu kembali ke kamarnya. Hyuk, yang sudah mulai merasa mengantuk, meletakkan gelas bekas susu coklatnya ke dish washer dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, Hyuk terpaku saat melihat Hongbin tertidur di sofa. Di hatinya terbesit rasa tidak tega, namun ia juga menghargai keputusan Hongbin untuk jaga jarak dengannya.

Hyuk tampak ragu sesaat, namun ia membetulkan selimut Hongbin dan menatap hyungnya itu sebentar. Matanya menangkap DSLR Hongbin tergeletak begitu saja. Hyuk selalu penasaran apa saja yang difoto hyungnya itu, namun Hongbin terus merahasiakan apa isinya.

Tangan Hyuk bergerak meraih DSLR itu dan menyalakannya. Ia menemukan banyak foto member VIXX, Starlight juga pemandangan alam. Tapi tangan Hyuk mendadak kaku saat ia menemukan banyak fotonya, baik selca maupun candid yang tak pernah ia sadari. Ia cepat cepat mematikan DSLR itu dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia tak tahu, Hongbin yang sedari tadi hanya berpura pura tertidur langsung melihat kea rah pintu yang seharusnya menjadi kamarnya dan Hyuk.

"Seandainya kau tahu, aku melakukannya karena aku ingin melindungimu.. " gumam Hongbin.

One week later …

"Hyung, apa kau melihat Hongbin hyung?", Hyuk berjalan mendekati Ravi yang sedang tertawa tawa dengan N.

" Hongbin? Tadi dia di pinggir sungai. Coba kau lihat disana " sahut Ravi. Hyuk hanya mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah sungai. Hari ini tepat seminggu sejak kejadian yang membuat Hyuk & Hongbin menjauhi satu sama lain. Hari ini, yang kebetulan adalah hari libur untuk VIXX, Hyuk ingin memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Hongbin. Sesampainya di sungai, Hyuk mendapati Hongbin sedang memotret ikan ikan yang berenang bebas di sungai. Hyuk sedikit gugup, mengingat sudah lama sejak ia terakhir kali berbicara dengan Hongbin.

"Hyuk-a waeyo?" Hyuk tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap Hongbin yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Hyuk sempat gelagapan, namun ia dengan cepat menguasai diri.

"Aku mau bicara dengan hyung." ucap Hyuk kaku. Hongbin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku tahu tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara… Kajja, ikut hyung.." ucap Hongbin, lalu berjalan mendahului Hyuk ke bawah sebuah pohon besar dengan akar akarnya yang menyembul dari tanah. Hongbin duduk di salah satu akarnya dan memotret beberapa kali.

"Hyung.." panggil Hyuk yang duduk di akar lain yang tak jauh dari tempat Hongbin duduk. Hongbin menurunkan kameranya dan menatap Hyuk.

"Hyung, mianhae aku sempat berteriak padamu. Aku juga sempat berkata kasar padamu.." ucap Hyuk. Hongbin tersenyum, namun tidak mengatakan apapun, seolah membiarkan Hyuk terus berbicara.

"Selama seminggu ini, aku terus memikirkan hal ini..Awalnya aku pikir ke-tidak ada an hyung tidak akan terlalu berpengaruh padaku.. Tapi ternyata aku salah.. Aku merindukan perhatian perhatian kecil yang hyung berikan padaku.. Aku merindukan ucapan selamat pagi dan selamat malam dari hyung.. Aku merindukan hyung yang selalu menenangkanku saat mengalami mimpi buruk.. Aku merindukan melihat wajah hyung yang tertidur pulas saat aku tidak bisa tidur .. Aku –" Hyuk terdiam saat Hongbin tiba tiba memeluknya.

"Hyung lebih merindukanmu daru yang kau tahu.." bisik Hongbin. Hyuk tercekat. Dadanya terasa sesak. Hyuk balas memeluk Hongbin dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Hongbin. Matanya terasa panas.

"Hyungie.. jinjja bogoshipo…" Hyuk menangis sesenggukan, menyesal karena sempat menjauh dari hyung yang paling menyayanginya itu.

"Aigoo uljimarayo, Hyukkie…" Hongbin menepuk punggung Hyuk, berusaha menenangkannya. Hongbin menyenandungkan lagu 'Love Letter' sambil terus menepuk punggung Hyuk.

"Hyungie mianhae.." ucap Hyuk saat tangisnya mulai mereda. Hongbin menatap wajah Hyuk dan tersenyum. Dihapusnya jejak jejak air mata di pipi Hyuk.

"Gwaenchanhayo.. sudah, jangan menangis lagi..Hyung disini untuk menjagamu .. " ucap Hongbin sambil mengacak tambut Hyuk.

"Mmm.. Hyunggie ada satu hal yang kusadari selama aku jauh darimu …" aku Hyuk. Hongbin menatap Hyuk penasaran.

"Mwoya?" tanya Hongbin. Hyuk tampak bingung, lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku.. Aku merasa separuh dari diriku hilang saat hyung tidak berada denganku .. Dan aku baru menyadari bahwa aku .. Aku juga .. Jatuh cinta pada hyung.." wajah Hyuk langsung memerah. Ia langsung menunduk, menghindari tatapan Hongbin, sementara Hongbin sendiri masih berusaha mencerna kata kata Hyuk tadi, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum bahagia.

"Hyukkie jinjjayo?" Hongbin mencoba memastikan pernyataan cinta Hyuk tadi. Hyuk hanya mengangguk, tak berani untuk berbicara. Hongbin menggenggam kedua tangan Hyuk, bahagia.

"Geuraeyo..nae namjachingu daejullae?" tanya Hongbin lembut. Baik Hongbin maupun Hyuk, keduanya merasa perut mereka bergejolak bahagia. Hyuk mengangguk pelan.

"N-ne, hyung.." jawab Hyuk sambil tersenyum dan menatap wajah Hongbin. Hongbin tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pipi Hyuk.

"Gomawo..Saranghae.." ucap Hongbin. Lalu mengecup pipi Hyuk ringan. Hyuk terbelalak, wajahnya memerah lagi. Ia buru buru menutupi pipinya dengan kedua tangannya, sementara Hongbin terkekeh senang.

"Hyungie ~nappeujwo ~" rajuk hyuk. Hongbin mengacak rambut Hyuk sambil tertawa. Ia bersyukur ia tidak melakukan hal-hal gila selama seminggu terakhir ini.

"Kajja, hyungdeul mungkin mencari kita.." ajak Hongbin sambil meraih DSLRnya yang sempat ia telantarkan. Hyuk mengangguk dan berdiri. Hongbin meraih tangan Hyuk dan menggenggamnya erat. Hyuk yang tak tahu harus berbuat apa hanya diam, membiarkan Hongbin membawanya kembali ke villa yang disewa CEO Jellyfish Ent. untuk artis artisnya beristirahat.

"Hyuk-a.. Minggu kemarin, kau yang membenarkan selimut hyung, ne?" tanya Hongbin sambil melirik ke arah si maknae yang salah tingkah.

"N-ne..Darimana hyung tau?" jawab Hyuk pada akhirnya. Hongbin terkekeh pelan dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganya.

"Kau tau, hyung hanya pura pura tidur..Hyung juga tahu, kau melihat isi kamera hyung, kan?" ucap Hongbin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan DSLRnya. Wajah hyuk bersemu merah. Ia mengangguk dan menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Hongbin. Hongbin menghentikan langkahnya dan berdiri di depan Hyuk. Tubuh Hyuk membeku. Hongbin selalu melarangnya melihat isi kameranya. Ia takut Hongbin marah padanya. Jantung Hyuk berdebar kencang, seperti akan copot dari tempatnya.

"Hyuk-a, lihat wajah hyung.." ucap Hongbin lembut. Takut-takut, Hyuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah hyungnya. Namun ia tak melihat kekesalan di wajah Hongbin. Hongbin menatapnya geli dan mencubit hidung Hyuk.

"Kau ini menghancurkan rencana hyung saja … Tadinya foto foto itu mau hyung jadikan video saat ulang tahunmu. Tapi, kalau begini caranya..Hyung harus mencari hal lain dong? Kkk~ ucap Hongbin sambil tertawa kecil. Hyuk lega sekaligus merasa bersalah

"Mian, hyung..habis aku kan penasaran. Kau selalu menunjukkan hasilnya pada hyungdeul yang lain, tapi malah merahasiakannya dariku.." jelas Hyuk. Hongbin tersenyum dan mengusap punggung tangan Hyuk dengan ibu jarinya.

"Gwaenchana, hyung mengerti kok…" jawab Hongbin. Hongbin kembali berjalan menyusuri pinggir sungai. Sesekali ia melirik Hyuk yang asik memperhatikan pantulan sinar matahari di sungai. 'Hyung akan selalu melindungimu..Hyung janji..' batin Hongbin. Di eratkannya genggaman tangannya dengan tangan Hyuk dan tersenyum kecil.

"MWO?!" N, Ravi dan Ken kompak menyerukan hal yang sama dengan ekspresi yang sama pula. Hongbin dan Hyuk menahan tawanya, namun benar benar terdiam saat melihat Leo yang menatap mereka datar.

"K-kalian…Apa?!" tanya N lagi. Ia masih belum bisa menerima penjelasan Hongbin tadi. Hongbin dan Hyuk serempak mengangguk.

"Hyuk pacarku sekarang .." ulang Hongbin lagi. Wajah Hyuk kembali memerah. Ken, Ravi dan N speechless.

"Aku turut bahagia untuk kalian" Hyuk dan Hongbin menoleh ke arah Leo yang balik menatap mereka berdua.

" Gomapseumnida, hyung…" jawab Hyuk dan Hongbin serempak. Leo mengangguk, seolah berkata 'sama-sama'

"Huwaaa~ Baby Hyukku sekarang jadi milik orang lain~!" seru N. Hongbin, seolah bisa melihat apa yang akan terjadi, langsung menarik Hyuk ke kamar mereka dan mengunci pintunya. Hongbin menempelkan jari di bibirnya , menyuruh Hyuk untuk diam sambil tersenyum jahil. Hyuk mengangguk sambil tertawa tanpa suara saat mendengar N hyung rebut memanggilnya.

**-END-**

Gomawo dah mau baca readers semua XD  
tolong sangat yah reviewnya terutama ke yang punya FF ni ** Jessieeee_17**


End file.
